The present disclosure relates to comments provided on media streams in online communities or the like, for example, a social network. In particular, the present disclosure relates to technology to enable users to comment at particular points in a media stream, for example, of video, audio, or text, etc.
Over the last decade, sharing media over social networks has become increasingly popular. Social network users post videos and other media streams in online communities, for example, a social network or the like. Moreover, within social networks, users frequently comment on different videos, audio, or text provided by their friends or otherwise. This is a mechanism by which users share their status and opinions quickly and conveniently with others. Yet existing systems, although they allow users to pause at a particular instance within a video stream, only allow users to post their comments or opinions for the entire stream of video, audio, or text. In instances where a user only wishes to comment on a particular portion or scene within a media stream, there is no present mechanism to comment only on the instance of interest.